


Needs

by LuckyPanda13



Series: Measures in Control [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cujo Needs Brain Bleach, John Loses Control, M/M, Poor Cujo, harry's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really, really, really wants to give John a blow job. So, he sits under John's desk and waits for him to return to pounce on his opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

This was my chance. I had been _trying_ to corner the man for nearly a month, but either he got called away, or the Sidhe kidnapped me, or I had to set the building on fire. Yeah. It’s happened. All I wanted was to give the damnable crime lord a blow job. You’d think with all the sex we’d been having in the near eight months we’d been together that I’d have had the opportunity to give my lover a damn blow job. You’d be wrong. Not once. To be fair, I didn’t know what I was doing, but John had given me blow jobs and I _really_ liked that, and I just wanted to give him something in return. I also happened to have a vendetta against his stupidly stubborn self-control. Okay, well, in the effort of full disclosure, I _did_ know what I was doing. Kind of. In the most embarrassing turn of events I’d ever experience, Thomas gave me a dildo and Bob taught me how to… Okay, it was fucking embarrassing, but I still wanted to try out what I learned on John.

Speak of the devil…

The door to his office opened and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. This was my chance. If this didn’t work, I didn’t know _what_ to do. Okay, so the man has a _huge_ desk. And it’s perfect to hide in. Seriously. The thing can hide all six-feet-something of _me_ without me feeling cramped. I brought a pillow with me, my knees are _not_ what they used to be, and veiled myself, hoping to surprise John. And hoping he didn’t stab me with one of the myriad of knives he kept hidden on his person.

“He slipped his tail again.” Hendricks sighed as he and John entered the office.

“He usually does.” John said fondly. “Even _without_ cursing their car.”

“The computers are fried.” Hendricks sighed again. “I’d hazard a guess and say he was here.”

“It’s likely.” John sounded smug. Bastard. He sat down at his desk, settling himself before me. I dropped my veil. I heard Hendricks leave the room and took my chance, touching John’s knee gently. He jumped, shooting back away from his desk, a knife materializing in his hand. I fought back my laughter and he glowered at me, brow furrowing in confusion at my location. I gave him a look before he could speak and Hendricks returned to the room.

“The ones out here are fine.” He announced. “Boss?”

“Right.” John’s unflappable demeanor slid on as he shoved his chair back under the desk and within my reach. He was curious about what I was planning and was giving me the opportunity to complete my plan. Perfect. “Thank you, Mr. Hendricks.” His voice tightened on the second syllable of Cujo’s name as my hands ran along his thighs experimentally. One of his hands dropped onto his lap, squeezing my hand in warning. I kept molesting the man. I blame my contrary nature. John says don’t attack the giant purple chinchilla that spits acid and I throw myself at the thing. It’s happened.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Hendricks asked. My curiosity perked up.

“By all means.” John’s hand went back up to rest on the desk and I had free reign over his lap. I took the opportunity to unzip his slacks. John coughed, hiding his gasp of surprise. By now, he had to know my evil plan, but he wasn’t stopping me. Interesting. I knew the man had a kink regarding desk sex. Fun, sexy times were _so_ going to happen.

“You and Dresden have been together for eight months, Boss.” Hendricks said, ignoring John’s cough. “People have noticed.”

“His people or my people?” John meant supernatural Chicago or vanilla Chicago. I finally got his half-hard dick out from the confines of his slacks and underwear. His legs tensed under my hand while my calloused fingers gripped his bared flesh firmly.

“Both.” Hendricks replied. I leaned forward and licked John, making his whole body twitch while he choked. “If you two lived together, Chicago would stop talking about it in a month or so, because it would be old news. Gard says that the supernatural community doesn’t care about sex, but if you lived together, they would actually take your relationship seriously.” Rudimentary, but essentially accurate. Hendricks must have taken John’s twitch as a reaction to his words. John had become painfully hard in my hand. John cleared his throat loudly as I swallowed him down, showing off what I’d been practicing.

“I see.” His voice was completely neutral, goddamn him. I wanted him gasping and desperate and out of control. I wanted the mob boss wild. I pulled out all the stops, deep throating his erection in one swift move. His hand fell to my head, his fingers puling on my hair while his hips jerked.

“Are you all right, Boss?” Hendricks sounded concerned. “You’re red and breathing heavily.”

“I’m fine.” John’s voice was tight, a hint of his Italian slums accent emerging while I bobbed my head up and down, tasting and licking every inch of his erection. I was achingly hard, enjoying every second of his torture _far_ too much.

“Well?” Hendricks seemed to accept John’s word. I released his erection and lapped at it, giving my jaw a rest. John tensed as my tongue laved over his slit.

“Well, what?” He sounded irritated and more than a little frustrated. He had lost his focus, unable to concentrate on what Hendricks was saying because he was busy paying attention to my mouth and tongue. I grinned in triumph. Soon, I’d have him lost completely, moaning shamelessly in front of Hendricks.

“Just ask him to move in.” Hendricks sounded annoyed. I paused, waiting for my lover’s response. John said nothing, his fingers tightening in my hair in brief annoyance that I had stopped. “He practically lives with you anyway.” Hendricks argued at John’s silence.

“He needs his autonomy.” John snapped. I went back to sucking him, rewarding him.

“So give him a key.” Hendricks rolled his eyes, I could tell. “Look, you’re easier to protect when you’re not spending half your time at his apartment. He’s easier to protect when he’s here.” I knew John had demanded that his men protect me in the same way they protect him, but I hadn’t realized that my living arrangements made it _that_ difficult for them. I dragged my tongue up John’s balls and along the underside of his erection. His hips jerked and he gasped out loud. “Boss?”

“I’ll asked him later.” John’s accent was out in full force. He sounded like it was taking _all_ of his control to _not_ grab me and fuck me over his desk. I was hoping to break that control at some point.

“Boss, what’s wrong?” Hendricks asked, suspiciously.

“Nothing.” The second syllable turned into a growl-moan, one of those noises that only John seemed capable of, when I swallowed him down again. “Go fix the computers or something. _Now_.” When the door swung shut, John’s hands dragged me out from under the desk, eyes nearly black with lust.

“Hi!” Okay, so I was smug, sue me.

“You are in _so_ much trouble, _cucciolo_.” John growled, hands dragging my jeans down. Luckily, I had expected this possibility and prepared for his impatient lust. He flipped me around, so my chest was pressed against his desk and his fingers slipped into my already slick ass. John groaned at the discovery and he bit down on my neck, making me squirm beneath him.

“Don’t think this is much of a punishment, John.” I replied, tongue thick and clumsy.

“Condom?” John was too far gone to banter with me. _Finally_. I grinned in triumph. I produced the foil packet from my jeans and barely a second later, John was pressing in, filling me and making me moan helplessly. John’s mouth didn’t stop talking. John without brakes was _fun_.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” He growled, fucking me desperately. “You’ve just been waiting under my desk, touching yourself, fingering yourself, hoping I’d come back and fuck you over this goddamn desk.” I whined in response, so aroused that I couldn’t form words. Every thrust was against my prostate. Every nerve in my body was a live wire, making me hyper and impatient. John was lost in his mantra, all of sense of control and polite reserve lost in the face of his lust. “You’re such a good cocksucker, _cucciolo_. You’ve been practicing, haven’t you? Whose cock have you been sucking?” I bit my lip to quiet my desperate moaning, shaking my head against his accusation.

“Dildo.” I somehow managed to get the word out, but not before John tore a needy whine from my throat.

“You’ve been sucking a dildo for me?” John sounded pleased. I liked it when John was pleased with me. “You couldn’t wait to show me what you learned, _cucciolo_. That’s why you were hiding under my desk, sucking my cock while I talked with Hendricks. You wanted to turn me into a begging mess, didn’t you? You _wanted_ my cock deep in your throat and ass. You wanted Hendricks to see, didn’t you?” I was lost, drowning in the pleasure of John’s cock and the desperation in his voice. I couldn’t relax or talk or even fucking _beg_. John was everything. His hands, his cock, his voice, his hard body pressing me down onto his desk… I was whining wordlessly. I bit down on my fist to silence myself as I flushed. “You want the whole world to watch, don’t you? You want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours. You want to claim the most powerful vanilla mortal in the Midwest as your own, don’t you?” John’s hips stuttered and I knew that he wanted the _exact same thing_. “You want me to claim you right back.”

“John!” _Yes_. It was what I wanted. It was everything that I wanted. I needed release like nothing else. I needed John. I bit down on my fist again, trying to silence my needy moan as John’s hand grasped my erection, making lust shoot up my already hyper-sensitive body.

“Let me hear you, _cucciolo_.” John begged in my ear. “Let me hear you come apart. Let me hear you come. Come for me, Harry. _Please_.”

I screamed, splattering my semen all over John’s desk while my vision blackened and every muscle in my body tightened in the sudden release of pleasure. John didn’t last much longer, crying out as I clenched around his erection. His hands dropped onto the desk beside my head, keeping him from collapsing on top of me while we both came down from out highs, chests heaving. The door burst open, revealing Hendricks with his gun drawn, preparing for violence. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of his boss and his boss’ lover splayed over the desk, sweaty, clothes askew, and shuddering in orgasmic aftershocks.

“Boss!” He sounded scandalized and his face was as red as his hair.

“Oh, right.” John’s smooth, upper class accent was back, but it was destroyed by the amount of growling he had been doing. “Harry, will you move in with me?”

“Sure.” I replied, shooting him a grin over my shoulder.

“I hate you both.” Hendricks snapped, slamming the door shut. John kissed the back of my neck and I shivered in pleasure.

“You’re still in trouble, _cucciolo_.”

“If _that’s_ the punishment I’m going to get,” I replied sleepily, “I’m getting in trouble _all the fucking time_.”

John merely chuckled and kissed me again.


End file.
